Goodfellow?
by She-Wolf971
Summary: "You like Puck?"
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! This is my first story so any constructive criticism will help. Just gonna jump right in here. Oh yeah, I own nothing but my oc's_.

"So... You like Puck?"

I looked at Meghan and sighed at her blunt response to my...predicament. "I don't know."

"What made you think that you might like him?" she said already thinking. I shook my head.

"It was after we fought that Manticore. He just looked so amazing. His hair plastered to his forehead, catching his breath with the cheesiest grin on his face. God, I hate this." I let my face fall into my hands. Meghan put an arm around me in a small hug. "It's okay, Elena. I mean Puck's a great guy." I exhaled, looking through long coffee colored bangs.

"That's not it. I don't know what I want. Before, Puck used to bug the crap outta me but I still thought of him as a friend. Now it sucks. All I see is crimson hair and green eyes."

Meghan blew out a laugh which made me look at her. "It's just that you're becoming such a softie. If you do like him, you've got it. And it's bad." She gave my head a pat.

"Gee thanks."

"But liking Puck wouldn't be that bad. Would it?"

At this I flushed a light pink. "What?" Meghan inquired with a small smile. My eyes widened.

"You can tell me or you can tell Ash."

I said nothing.

"Okay. Suit yourself. ASH!" she screamed, in the direction of the fire, Ash, and to my horror, Puck. "NO! No Ash or anyone else!" I yelled. Then I dragged Meghan deeper into the forest and shook her.

"Dude!"

She looked smug. "Then tell me." I looked around and then fidgeted. "It's just that I-I'm... Naughty."

Meghan laughed "Naughty? You're seventeen, and you say that?" I flushed. "I'm serious!"

Meghan sobered. "Okay, how are you-Naughty?"

"You know how I just told you about me being weird about my feelings for...him?"

She nodded and I plunged on. "Lately my mind has been wandering..." I looked at her awaiting her response.

"Huh?"

I let out a breath. "I've just been thinking about what it'd be like to... Yeah..." I peered through my lashes, taking in Meghan's wide eyed expression. She grabbed my face and held it so I was looking directly in her eyes.

"So you've- thought about... You think about doing him? You're fantasizing? So that time I was explaining the plan to surprise that giant, you were mind-blowing Puck?"

I looked down at her last statement, cheeks burning. "Not exactly... It's a lot of stuff." I pulled away from Meghan. "I'm sorry. That probably freaks you out." She had her head cocked to the side, eyebrows furrowed in a mix of confusion, awe, and I could've sworn I saw a hint of curiosity in her blue eyes.

It seemed like an eternity before anyone spoke. An ebony feather fell from the trees breaking me out of my trance, and landing on Meghan's upturned palm. She stared at it for a moment before a strange look crossed her face and she glanced once more at the feather before speaking.

"Before I can help you, I need to understand fully. How you feel I mean."

I turned to the forest and concentrated on one tree. Steeling myself I began. "I can't stand sounding so pathetic and boy-crazy. I'm too me for that. That's a part of why I feel the way I do. Puck is a challenge. For the first time in my life a guy wasn't intimidated by my personality. I like how he can tease and still not get all angry about getting it back. Sure, he aggravates the hell out of me, but I couldn't not have that. And he's so smart. Which sounds odd, but he downplays it. I know he's not just a pile of stupid. He shows it when it matters. And... He's kinda cute. Okay a lot cute. With that grin and his laugh. I've never thought that a guy could look hot when he was sweaty and had hydra blood staining his hands but he did it. I... I think I could see myself falling for him."

Meghan took in my tortured expression and smiled. "You sound like you're fangirling. Except for the last part. It sounded kinda sketchy. You're not sadistic are you?"

I frowned, though I was relived that the heavy conversation was being lifted.

"But seriously, if it's like that maybe you should talk to him. There are only two people who can do anything about this. You and Puck. So be more like the Elena we know and handle this. Ok?"

I smiled and she squeezed my shoulder. "Right. But on my own time. I'm still figuring things out, so do me a favor and don't mention anything to him or tip him off?"

Meghan's face clouded with the same look from earlier and she carefully placed the feather in my hands. "I don't think I need to." Before I could question anything, she took on a very Puck-like grin that made me want to get away from her as fast as possible.

"Thanks Meghan. I can't be classified as an emotional wreck now." I wiped imaginary sweat off my forehead, and turned to walk away. Meghan's hand went to my wrist, and I raised an eyebrow. Then completely out of character she wriggled hers suggestively.

"So tell me. How badly do you want him?"

As the meaning of her words sunk in I averted my eyes.

"I uh- let's just say that it's very hard to keep my composure when a certain Summer faery likes going shirtless on multiple occasions."

I bit the inside of my cheek and walked towards the site quickly. What I didn't see was the huge raven dropping down from where it was in the trees to land beside Meghan. The bird's form grew until it wasn't a raven but Puck standing next to her. The two stood in silence for a minute before Meghan shook her head. "She so wants you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I tried to do better on this chapter but I feel that it's ugh. I really appreciate and love all you who reviewed. Pm me with any constructive criticism. **

As I approached the camp I gave a quick wave to Ash who sent me a questioning glance but nodded back at me. Pointing to the spot where Puck had been asleep before Meghan and I left, I quirked an eyebrow. Ash just shrugged and leaned back against a log that I assume he found in the wilderness. I grinned inwardly at the former Ice-Prince's nonchalance and settled down a little farther away. Bringing my knees to my chin I stared at the fire for a while, watching the flames cast shadows over my skin.

My mother often said that I resembled a Brazilian woman she met long ago during her travels in the mortal realm. Although, most fey agree with my father when he says that I look more like my mother. Shaillen Dimitri is the reining queen of Asis, a small province just parallel to Arcadia. My father Kylan Dimitri, rules as king in content harmony over his subjects. Yes, that makes me a princess of sorts but I'd much rather explore the Nevernever and all that it has to offer. Life inside the kingdom was not bad, not by a long shot. Just terribly claustrophobic. Before this adventure I had never really been in the Nevernever much less known that it had different regions. Or other rulers for that matter.

A peach shaped face framed almond eyes the lightest shade of brown, that sat above a slightly pointed yet elegant nose, sprayed with the faintest freckles. Heart shaped lips, that were almost pouty are also mine to claim. About 5'7 I am a bit above average height with long arms and legs. I've always been on the slender side with the subtlest curves just beginning to show. My complexion is a warm caramel-color that the girls in our kingdom both admire and despise. 'You've got skin like warm silk, Elena. Take the utmost care of it.' My mother said. I shook my head. My skin isn't going to help much now though, is it? Long dark hair fell just mid-back and graceful pointed ears peek out whenever my hair is tucked back. One of the only indications that I am fey. Being as we are such close neighbors to Arcadia I like to call myself a Summer faery. I do have Summer glamour but it's not exactly honed yet.

I'm a fairly good fighter, having trained in Asis for most of my life. But as of late Meghan and Puck (when she's busy) have been helping to control my glamour. I'm way better than when I started but Puck said to refrain from using it excessively until it's under control, so I'm more hand-to-hand combat. I am pretty good with the skills that I have but I still have Ash to work with if I feel a little slow. 'Psh. You're gonna let freezer-burn teach you how to fight? Then I guess you'll enjoy being a bottomless pit of cold violent killing.' I resisted the urge to laugh while Ash threw a stick at him, muttering, 'That was before I cared that it was wrong.'

Puck. The fiery haired boy had pushed his way into my head. Leaving my mind plagued with a swirl of emotion. Sometimes he was infuriating and completely inappropriate. 10 minutes after I met him he winked at me and motioned to my bedchamber, lifting his right eyebrow, mouthing, 'Do you wanna?' In front of my father. After being told that he would be missing 3 crucial body parts, Puck grinned. 'I would tell you that I'll be a perfect gentleman around your daughter, but... I make no promises.' he then put a hand on my waist and led me out of the castle, my father's shouts of dismay lost on the wind.

And then there are the times when Puck is being sincere. Not sporting an arrogant smirk or a mocking grin, but a genuine smile. One that's unrestricted. Pearly teeth gleaming, dimples prominent, laughter evident in his eyes. And it's those beautiful smiles that melt my heart. Because at those times he is being himself. There is no doubt that he is a handsome boy. He is. He's just all the more handsome with no worries in his mind. I blinked and tore my gaze from the fire, realizing that I probably looked a little odd staring. Ash, who looked in the opposite direction, had his body swiveled to face me, hinting that my previous concern was valid. I groaned and hugged myself tighter.

'Why does it seem like every time things go the way I want, something screws it up.'I put my head down and cursed Puck. Him and his stupid beautiful personality. As soon as the thought left my mind, Meghan and a certain redhead entered our makeshift camp, smiling and making me curse my own luck. I lifted my eyes to see Meghan shove Puck, and he laughed messing up her hair. She scowled at him and gritted out a 'Good night Puck.' before taking her place at Ash's side, the prince placing a kiss on her forehead. The two made a wonderful couple. Where I wasn't jealous, I often wondered what it would be like to have someone to give your entire heart to. I sighed then curled up on the blanket I brought from home. I'd gotten a lot of grief from Puck about it, but it was one of the only things I held dear. The other being a pink and platinum-colored thumb ring of rose quartz from my mother and my father's sword, which was also platinum in color but harbored a lot of power. Every generation before my father put a bit of their glamour into the sword, and after my father learned about my journey he presented it to me, adding his and my mother's glamour for protection. Taking a deep breath, I snuggled into the blanket. Memories of home, fresh in my mind


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy! Normally I hate doing these. Because it gets people's hopes up but I really need help... Do you all think Puck should be himself or quiet or what? I'm blocked for his character. But I'm thinking of like a big brother Ash sort of thing. Do you guys agree? Tell me. **

** ~She-Wolf**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello** **guys! Thanks for the reviews and help**!

"Mornin' Venezuela."

My eyes flew open at the sound and I stifled the urge to jump. Though when I looked up I immediately wished that I'd kept my eyes shut.

Puck was leaning over me. _Shirtless_.

I pushed or tried to push down the fire that I knew was spreading over my face. Puck must have picked up on that, because the expression he wore was one of smug satisfaction.

Before he could say anything I threw an arm over my face and groaned, using my other hand to swipe at his face. "I told you to stop doing that!"

Puck laughed dodging my attack easily. "What? I was just trying to get you up. You're almost as paranoid as Prince Frigid. I don't like that, Caracas."

I sighed. Why did he have to make it so difficult?

"No, Kid idiot. That. You know what I mean."

For some reason, the Redhead found it amusing to address me as various South American locations instead of my name. It infuriated me at first, but now it's tolerable. Less of a If-you-call-me-that-again-I'll-make-sure-you-can't-feel-anything-below-your-waist more of a I'm-gonna-punch-you-in-the-throat type of thing. So I'd say I'm making progress.

"Oh. For a second there I thought you were referring to the massive amount of sexy that I just brought to the table." He mock pouted.

"What table? Puck, what the hell do you want?" I said glaring at him. He feigned a look of sadness. "Oh Venezuela, you hurt me. That is no way to talk to your baby daddy." he placed a hand over his heart. Wait, Baby daddy? Cheeks burning, I shot up, turning my head until the chagrin died down.

"W-sh-just-just No!" I stammered then glowered at Puck, composing myself. Which was hard because he still had no shirt on and had his arms crossed on his chest, biceps contracting and tightening to a point where I forgot to breathe. And then-And then, he laid them by his sides and leaned against a tree. I get it. That doesn't sound so bad. What's the big deal right? Well, the deal is that along with being shirtless, Puck also had dewdrops resting in his hair. Yeah. Dewdrops that when in his hair, gave the illusion that the faery's hair was actual fire. Because he was standing in a spot where the light was angled right down on him.

Plus every time he'd turn his head, some of the drops would fall onto his chest, and then slide torturously slow down his abs. And he just stood there and let it happen. Oh and to top it all off he also had that messy sleepy cute boy thing going on.

I felt tears pool in my eyes and blinked shifting my gaze. We had been standing there a long time. With me staring at Puck. Crap.

I started to say something but failed as another droplet fell and slid right onto his stomach and kissed his belly button before stopping at the waistband of his jeans where a few hairs were barely visible, and dropped into the unseen.

My eyes followed this path until they reached Puck's waistband. I sucked in a breath quietly and broke my gaze, knowing he saw me trace the length of his body with my eyes. I looked everywhere but at Puck until he stepped over to me and leaned in, close enough for my eyelashes to brush his cheeks.

He lowered his voice "If you want me to take off my pants,' his eyes fell to my lips, which were quivering. Before he turned slightly and brought his own dangerously close to my ear, "Just tell me."

Then he turned and walked away, laughter trailing after him. When he was far enough away I let out a noise somewhere between a whine and a growl. What just happened? I took a deep breath.

'This is normal Puck behavior. Calm down.' I said out loud.

This is normal Puck behavior, right? I marked it off and decided to just ignore the whole event. Calming myself I rolled my shoulders and walked towards the clearing in which we usually ate.

Meghan, Ash, and Puck were relatively quiet like they usually were in the morning. Well, Ash was quiet. Meghan had her head thrown back, laughing loudly at Puck who I'm assuming had a fire related incident, judging from the smoke coming from the shirt he had on, and the embers that played through his hair.

'Oh sure. Now you've got a shirt on.' I thought angrily.

I said hi to Ash and he smiled at me, which always made me happy on days that started the wrong way. I took a seat next to him and waited patiently for Meghan to finish laughing before I greeted her. She turned and giggled out a 'hey' before wiping her eyes and sighing. I considered ignoring Puck, but ruled it out. That would make Ash and Meghan suspicious and then I'd have to tell them. So instead I turned and glared.

"Jerk."

Puck looked surprised and a tiny bit... Hurt? But he shook it off smirking. "Brazil."

The Iron Queen and former Ice Prince stared on in confusion, neither one asking the question on their minds. I opened my mouth to say something but instead Puck cut in.

"She's just mad I woke her from her sleepy time and her blankie." I half expected him to tell. Or even push me some more, but I guess he chose to ignore it too. Then again I shouldn't be too relieved. This is Robin Goodfellow we are talking about.

"Okay. Elena, breakfast?" Meghan asked politely. I shrugged, "What is it?" and looked over the fire. Recognizing the smell I pulled back and shook my head.

Meghan looked apologetic.

"Right. No fish. I'm sorry I totally forgot." I waved her off.

"It's fine. That's why I bring fruit." I pulled a plum out of my pocket and bit into it sighing.

"I've got to remember things like that. No meat for Elena." Meghan said shaking her head like it would help her remember.

"When you say no meat," Puck began and I turned to him.

"Can we test that theory?" he said suggestively. I dropped the plum onto the ground and looked straight at him.

"Goodfellow..." Ash warned, anger flashing through his silver eyes.

So much for leaving it alone. I clenched my fists and shot Puck a glare that Ash would have been proud of.

"I was just playing! Jeez, you people have no comedic capabilities." Puck said shaking his head. Meghan nudged him, while Ash and I continued our visual assault.

Puck sighed

"Fine. Princess, I'm sorry for that last comment."

he turned and looked at Ash.

"That good enough? I swear Brazil, are you sure you and Princey aren't related?"

I glared at him a second longer and then turned to Ash grinning. I was rewarded with a side smile and Meghan rolled her eyes.

"Dorks. You all are dorks. Even you Ash." she poked the Unseelie in his stomach and received a wider smile and a kiss. I turned my face, not wanting to ruin their moment and not wanting to experience any amount of romantic encounter. It was starting to get a little awkward for me so I stood up, but in realizing Puck had stayed quiet I looked at him.

He was staring in my direction with a look so intense I turned to see if we were in danger. Finding none, I turned back to see the Summer Fey give me one last look before scratching the back of his head and clearing his throat.

Hearing the noise Meghan freed herself from Ash and she smoothed her hair.

"Done sucking face?" Puck asked, back to his cocky self.

Meghan made a face at him and slipped her hand in Ash's.

"Do not take this the wrong way, Meghan, but Goodfellow is correct. We should start heading out." Ash said placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

She nodded and we began packing. Trying to distract myself from thinking of my impromptu wake up call, I furiously grabbed everything that belonged to us and some other things that I saw, just because. I then walked to Meghan and watched the guys finish everything off.

Puck was bent over doing something and I caught a glimpse of the smooth skin on his back, muscles being stretched from the job he was doing.

Meghan snapped at me and I blinked looking around.

"Whaty?"

She gave me an incredulous look. Then she grinned.

"You need to do something, because you look like a dog in heat. As Ash would say."

I cleared my throat, and she laughed.

"Is that drool?"

I turned and casually rubbed my face. "No..."

Meghan walked away giggling and I grimaced. Checking to make sure she was gone I turned back to Puck, completely absorbed in watching him. So when he spoke I just about peed myself.

"Enjoying the view?" he called over his shoulder.

I blushed and then stomped off towards Ash, scowling. After we were loaded up we started South, oblivious to the strange fog that had begun to settle around us


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! You asked and you will get. But I've decided tophase a little something new on the story... If you have ideas, feel free. **

**Puck related song of the day: Good girls go bad**.

Walking through the undergrowth proved to be difficult for me as I kept getting distracted. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

Very wrong.

Ash hadn't given any indication that we were in trouble so I kept going.

Meghan was keeping light conversation with us but I just wasn't into it.

When I heard faint rustling I stopped.

"Guys."

Ash turned, not even bothering to stop walking.

"What is it?" he scanned the trees behind him.

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Something is in there."

Puck scoffed. "Well of course there's something in there, we're in the Nevernever. There's lots of things in there. Where do we get these people?"

I rolled my eyes.

"That's not what I meant Little Red Idiot. It's on our tail."

It was quiet all at once and Puck visibly relaxed.

"See, nothing's-" he was interrupted by frantic crunching of grass.

We all tensed and stared into the bush waiting. Another moment passed and a woman's face popped out of the forest.

Naturally, Puck lost his stance first.

"Hi there." he smiled at her and a pang of jealousy rippled through me.

"What are you doing out here, beautiful?"

I almost hit Puck but my attention was brought back to the girl. She was pretty. Long blonde hair, round face and hazel eyes. But something was off.

We all stared at her awaiting a response but never received one because the second Puck took a step in her direction she let out an ear-piercing shriek. Eyes going from hazel to black with no pupils.

Then she flew out of the underbrush.

Like literally flew.

Instead of a female body she had the body of a large bird. Glistening green feathers adorned her and she reeked of wildlife and death.

Just thought I'd say that.

Ash half stepped in front of Meghan and drew his sword. "It's a Harpy."

Puck who stood a few feet away from it rolled his eyes.

"Yeah no dip. We all thought it was a kangaroo."

Meghan stepped out from behind Ash, both of them drawing their glamour to themselves.

I drew my sword just as the harpy screeched again and dove at Puck.

I ran to help him but his daggers were already in his hands and he was slashing at the harpy with strikes that were more than lethal to a mortal.

For a second I was filled with pride and I almost smiled but then I realized that the harpy wasn't human and could rip Puck's face off.

Ash and I flanked the harpy and were a second away from deheading the filthy bird but another shriek sounded from where Meghan was entailing that there was two.

A quick glance at Ash and he signaled before taking off towards Meghan who was using a combination of her summer glamour and her sword. I saw her get in a few good strikes before Ash jumped in and I turned back to Puck who was dancing with the harpy.

"Hey Venezuela? Not to interrupt but- little help here?"

I blinked and swung my sword in a wide arc, catching the tip of the harpy's wing.

It screeched and turned razor sharp talons on me, and not being fast enough to block it with my sword the bird raked the left side of my body.

I winced and bit down a scream, jabbing at the harpy's face.

I managed to leave a deep cut in its forehead and it roared in indignation.

I was starting to feel dizzy, my vision blurring at the edges. When it flew at me, hatred burning in its eyes.

I brought my sword down as it neared and it dropped, severed wing hitting the ground seconds before it.

I lowered my weapon, thinking the creature was dead and it took that opportunity to snatch my sword out of my grasp and fling it into the forest.

The harpy moved closer snarky grin on its human-like face. Its beak snapping inches from my face I looked over at Meghan and Ash who were close to victory.

Then I had a passing thought.

Where was Puck?

I silently prayed he was okay and that another harpy hadn't gotten to him when my harpy cawed. And my attention was back on it.

The harpy opened its beak to crush my windpipe, when it let out a death scrawl and I opened my eyes.

Puck twisted his daggers and pulled them out of the harpy before kicking it to the ground.

"Bet it tastes like chicken, huh bird lady?"

I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Goodfellow."

He smiled and sheathed his weapons.

"All in a day's work, Caracas."

I felt the temperature drop and turned in time to see Ash rain ice daggers at the harpy at the same time Meghan thrust her sword into its neck.

The two sheathed their swords as the temperature returned to normal.

They approached us and we took a quick look around.

Puck cheered, a triumphant grin on his face.

Then after diving into a replay of the fight he turned to me.

"And Brazil was like a badass. She almost took that harpy down. With my help of course." he smirked. And I gave a small smile that quickly turned into a grimace.

Puck's smirk faded and was replaced with worry.

"Hey you okay, Princess?"

I blinked at him, confused because aside from a numb sensation in my side I was fine. I was a little dizzy though.

Ash frowned. And Meghan stepped to my other side.

"Yeah... You know what's funny?"

I slurred unsure of why my speech was garbled.

"I can't feel my body." I laughed and expected everyone else to, but they just stared in horror at my side.

I hiccuped a little and then looked down.

The whole left side of my body was becoming saturated with blood and there was a large gash in my shoulder.

"Oh." I said.

Ash snapped back first. "She's experiencing massive blood loss. She is in a delirious state. I'm going to get medical supplies. Meghan, inspect the wound. Goodfellow, hold her."

I swayed on my feet and Puck moved behind me wrapping an arm around my waist, careful not to touch my injured side.

At any other time I would've pulled away from him but I giggled between hiccups and then sighed.

"You smell good." I leaned into his touch and closed my eyes.

"Yeah. Yeah. Thanks. Hey, stay awake Princess!" he shook me gently. Which only made me more sleepy.

I opened my eyes but my head lolled against Puck's shoulder.

"At any other time it'd be hot to have you in this position but...c'mon Brazil, ya gotta stay up." Puck urged.

Ash returned and handed the kit to Meghan who knelt in front of me.

"Hold her still Puck. Elena this is gonna hurt." she pulled out a can of some sort.

"Actually, Ash would you hold her up. Puck, she's gonna need something to squeeze."

Puck slipped his arm under my hand.

"I'm not even gonna say anything about how that sounded."

Meghan shook the can and glanced at me.

"You ready?"

I laughed and she sprayed the antiseptic.

My eyes widened and I dug my fingers into Puck's forearm, my grip tightening until I drew blood and his arm looked almost blue.

It felt like being doused with kerosene, lit on fire, then thrown into the depths of hell.

Puck's strained 'Holy F-' was the last thing I heard.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! I really love all your reviews and help. And I think I'm gonna keep this T. I'm just gonna cut it close. :) **

Darkness.

I wasn't sure of what was actually going on in my state. There were brief flashes of light or the faintest image, but everything else was otherwise unimportant.

This confused me but I didn't have the energy to focus on that for long.

All at once I started to feel odd. Not quite as heavy and slightly cold. I vaguely recalled a familiar voice that was growing louder and louder...

I wanted it to shut up.

Irritation got the best of me and I opened my eyes slowly. When the haze cleared, a pair of emerald eyes looked down at me. Puck raked a hand through his hair and a relieved expression crossed his face. But I couldn't register why.

"Sheesh, Princess! You love waiting until the last dramatic moment, huh?"

I looked on at him in confusion, but my eyes widened as the battle registered in my mind. I groaned and tried to sit up, bracing myself.

Puck reached for my arms and pushed me down gently. Which I thought was out of character for him.

"Whoa, there. You need to take it easy. You took a pretty brutal cut."

I looked down at myself and saw that instead of the blue shirt I had on earlier I had on a tank top. A tank that I hadn't been wearing under my shirt. Which means someone had to undress me.

I looked around and Meghan and Ash were nowhere in sight.

A faint blush creeped up on my cheeks and I hesitantly glanced at Puck.

Seeming to understand my inquiry he scrubbed at the back of his head.

"Meghan uh got you dressed while you were out."

I almost laughed at his awkward state, but another thought took its place.

"Were you? Um, I mean did you see?" I questioned quietly, cheeks aflame.

He broke into a sly smile and I wanted to run away screaming.

"I only saw the parts your parents wouldn't approve of."

Then he grinned and I raised up enough to smack him, making a mental note to get him back.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

He tilted his head much like a confused puppy. And I nearly smiled at his cuteness.

"Hard to say. Maybe three, four days."

I gawked at him. "What!?"

He stared at me completely serious and then he laughed.

"Sorry. You just always react in the best ways. Really, you set yourself up for this stuff. You were out for about four hours."

I narrowed my eyes at him and then pulled myself into sitting position just as Meghan approached me.

"You're awake! We were getting worried." she pulled me into a hug and then handed me a peach.

"You need to eat though. Restore your strength."

I nodded but then put my arms on either side of me and raised myself into a crouch. Slowly I stood, Ash and Puck hovering by my sides. Surprisingly, aside from a little minor pain I was fine.

I flexed my limbs and then grinned.

Ash's eyes sparkled with a small smile and he spoke.

"I was going to suggest that we stay here but if you're feeling better...Are you well enough to leave?"

I nodded vigorously, appreciative of Ash's perception and full of pride because I got to learn from him.

"Okay let's head out."

I should've known Puck's respectful silence wouldn't last long.

Half an hour after we began walking he started making these weird animal noises stating that they 'Added finesse.'

After 16 minutes of his ridiculous noises I turned on him.

"If you don't shut up with that crap, I'm going to slap you in the face."

His mouth twisted into a smirk.

"You're a fiesty one. I like that. Will you also punch me in the stomach and yank my hair?"

I coughed and then glared at him.

"You're really pushing my limits today, Goodfellow."

He raised an eyebrow in fast succession.

"Ooh, pushing's good too. If I behave, could you also gouge out my eyes?"

I turned snarling and he took a step back.

Ash had also turned around and he stepped in between me and the soon-to-be-mutilated Goodfellow.

He placed a hand on my shoulder and led me to Meghan before frowning at Puck.

"What's the deal, Goodfellow? You are especially obnoxious today."

Puck just shrugged at him and snuck a wink at me.

I knew then that he was gonna get it and he was gonna get it hard.

"Brazil knows she loves it. Don't you, Princess?"

I glared.

"Shut it Red. Wait- speaking of..." I trailed off as a thought hit me. I turned to Puck, a devilish grin on my face. His eyebrows wrinkled and he cocked his head.

"So Goodfellow," I started conversationally.

"Yes...?" he asked warily.

"You're a natural redhead, yes?" I said raising a brow.

He nodded, confused. "'course Princess"

"So you know what that means right?" I inquired, grin threatening my features.

"Um. No?" he answered utterly lost.

I smiled innocently.

"Of course you don't fire crotch."

Meghan who had been quiet until the moment, let out a snort but quickly covered it with a sneeze.

Ash looked confused but when Meghan leaned over and explained his eyes widened and he smirked at Puck.

I continued to grin at Puck, loving the light pink hue of his cheeks.

For once Robin Goodfellow had nothing to say.

"So, are you?" I asked and then to emphasize my point I let my gaze fall from his face down and back up.

At this point Ash cut in, pointing to his hair and then his crotch.

"Carpets and Drapes, yes?"

Meghan and I looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Puck, looked mortified and I enjoyed that he got a taste of what he dished out. After about 10 minutes of laughing we calmed down enough to breathe and I turned to Puck, snickering.

"Okay, Okay. That's enough, No more making fun of him. We should go."

Ash started ahead of us, Meghan right beside him.

I followed but then slowed until I fell in step beside Puck.

"What? You came to get a last dig in?" he asked and I felt a little bad, but shook it off.

"No. But you never answered my question Goodfellow."

He shook his head but I held up my hand to stop him.

"Because if the answer is yes..." I lowered my voice and quit walking as he did the same. Then I leaned into his side, tilting my head until my lips ghosted the shell of his ear.

"That's hot."

I pulled away and kept walking, a smug grin on my face and a quick glance showed Puck still frozen in place.

Elena-1, hot faery guy-24


	7. Chapter 7

Hey you guys. I'm really sorry to do this but I'm gonna take a few days break. I just went from one side of the country to the next and I'm pretty tired. Not a really good excuse but it's all I got. Also, I was a little sad, it seems as if the views and visitors has declined a lot. Am I doing a poor job? Please feel free to give me any helpful hints or anything as you see fit. I am also leaning into personal acknowledgement for those who reviewed. :)

Again anything I can do to improve the quality of the story.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I've been kinda stuck lately and I'm really really sorry about the late post but I promise I'm not giving up. Oh and I've gotten a few suggestions that this should become M. Any thoughts? **

After 3 hours of stomping around in the outer Wyldwood, I was really starting to feel sore. My previous joy of not being...well... Dead, was long gone.

So when Ash suggested we stop, I almost fell to my knees. We set up camp and I hadn't even gotten to sit down yet when Ash informed me that I was due to spar.

I groaned and swayed on my feet- more in exhaustion than sickness, and then turned and stepped away.

I stopped though, when I realized that the Winter Unseelie wasn't behind me.

Ash gave me a weak smile.

"It is not me who will have the pleasure of training you now, Elena."

I almost cried as realization hit me.

It was around 4 in the afternoon, fairly warm and the light cast a golden shade over everything in sight.

It was the perfect time to practice Summer Glamour. Which would've been great had my teacher not been an obnoxious and very cute faery.

I looked at Ash pleadingly and he shook his head slowly, nodding towards the woods.

I hung my head and began walking towards where I assumed Puck would be.

Don't get me wrong. Normally, I was pretty good at all my training, being a fast learner but today I was not in the mood. And I KNOW that Puck is gonna push my buttons.

I stopped in place and considered turning back when Puck's voice floated over to me.

"Are you coming Argentina? Or do I have to train myself?"

I cursed him under my breath and stomped over to the tree that I thought held the Summer fey.

I looked up and crossed my arms.

"Stop being an idiot and come down here."

Puck's laughter rang out and I clenched my fists.

"You oughta be trained way more often Princess. That's not even close to where I-"

I whirled around and roundhoused the tree to the left of me.

Puck landed at my feet with a very unmanly and high pitched squeal.

He pulled himself up from the grass and upon seeing my amused grin, he cleared his throat and grunted.

"Lucky guess."

I smirked and threw his words back at him.

"Whatever fire crotch. Now are you gonna train me or do I have to train myself?"

A few minutes later Puck was telling me that I'd need to start easing into using Glamour now that I was becoming accustomed to it.

I listened intently, because even though he could be an idiot 94% of the time- Puck is an amazing teacher.

I can always grasp exactly what he means because he explains it so simply.

Also because the prankster is so captivating when he speaks of Summer, of Glamour, of his home.

I can tell that he must miss it. But at the same time his other home is the Wyld.

Where he is free to just be.

I suppress a smile at this and focus back in on Puck's words.

"...So, I'd like to try a few things with you Princess."

I blinked and looked around because in the back of my mind, even though I knew he meant that in an entirely innocent way, I still found the statement dirty.

At my expression Puck's lips tugged up in a smile and he let out a short laugh.

"Not like that Argentina."

I relaxed and his smile turned devious.

"Unless that's what you want Princess..."

I scoffed at him and shoved his arm, causing him to slip from his position leaning on a tree and almost topple over. He caught himself and made a face at me.

I laughed and soon after we were face to face about a foot apart.

Puck kneeled in the grass and placed both of his hands facedown on either side of himself.

All at once the ground under him started to hum and I braced myself for a show...

**Well? I know it's short but it's that way for a reason. And I need to know how you guys think this training should go. Reviews are always appreciated and yeah. Check out 'Are you sure those are real?' If you haven't already.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey yall.

Sorry for my long absence. But I really really need your help. Can you guys give me lots and lots of ideas. I'm blocked.

But the more reviews and help I get the sooner I update.

If I get enough you will, guaranteed have a chapter in the next day. :)

Thanks a bunches!

~SheWolf


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I'm so so so sorry about my neglect of this story. But I'm here now and I'm so grateful to those of y'all who reviewed and favorited and subscribed. You keep me going. **

**Oh and don't be freaked out for later stuff in this chapter. I promised to keep the story T and it is. **

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Iron Fey**.

The ground beneath Puck shook with power. He was concentrating fully, his expression intense.

A few feet in front of him, out of the ground shot a small sprout.

I stood there in disbelief and then laughed.

"Is this some kind of joke Red?"

Puck rose, and brushed his hands off. And as I continued to laugh he smirked at me.

"I thought you were gonna do something that was actually-"

I was cut off by the huge redwood that appeared in place of the sprout.

I quickly shut up, blushing profusely.

"Anything else you find funny Princess?" Goodfellow asked smugly.

I shook my head quickly.

"Good. Because now it's your turn."

My eyebrows shot up and I let out a short, humorless laugh.

"Yeahh, I... No. That's not going to happen. You do know you are THE Puck right?" I gestured to him.

He took on a sly grin and stepped closer.

"Was that a compliment I heard Columbia?"

I took a step back and held my hands up.

"What? No. I mean I just meant that you're... Know what? Take it however you want."

Puck grinned cockily, "I'm gonna take that as a compliment."

I glared at him and his grin widened.

"Okay, okay. Then can I get a shrub? Or better yet can I get a rose bush, princess?"

I shrugged feeling a little self-conscious.

Puck waited for a few seconds and stared.

"Fine, Goodfellow. Just tell me what I'm supposed to be doing." I raised a brow.

"First off Peru- you need to relax. Summer glamour and paranoid fey don't mix well. So have a seat."

He sat, crossing his long legs and I reluctantly followed suit.

"Now, I want you to close your eyes princess. Let go of all that negative energy. Just feel that glamour, feel that power." Puck said, voice soothing and strong.

I obeyed, though I doubted I would've been able to resist.

My lids fluttering shut, I focused on nothing but the ground beneath me and Puck's voice.

I placed my hands down on either side of me and after a while I could feel the familiar pull of my glamour surrounding me.

It could've been my imagination but I could've sworn I caught a muttered "beautiful" from the redhead next to me.

I gently pulled upwards with my hands and opened my eyes.

The clearing was shadowed a dusty rose color, all trees and grass illuminated, a subtle breeze in the air. In the midst of it, Puck and I sat, haloed in the light.

Two roses, one red, one pink, nestled between us. The centers of both had a beautiful green petal in the center, and green tinted tips.

I couldn't help the sigh of contentment that left my lips at this perfect sight. I snuck a glance at Puck and felt my heart skip a beat.

The faery's hair was blazing, lips slightly parted, and an expression that almost matched the fire on his head.

I felt my cheeks heating at his scorching gaze and I rose quickly.

Puck followed suit, taking a step towards me as I took a step back.

Due to the fact that his legs were longer and he was a bit more graceful, he managed to reach me before I could back up any farther.

He stood in front of me and slowly reached out, grasping my forearms tenderly.

"Princess..." He muttered, leaning in.

Out of panic I jerked back, and because of a misstep this caused both Puck and myself to tumble onto the grass.

I braced for a hard impact but it never came.

Opening my eyes I saw that Puck had placed his arms under me, taking the brunt of the fall.

He pulled them out and placed them on both sides of my head, hovering over me.

He wore a sheepish grin- until he realized the position we were in.

His expression replaced with the same look worn not 5 minutes earlier.

Again, Puck leaned in, and we were so close in proximity that I could feel his heart slow to a crawl.

I knew that if I felt his, he could feel mine as it pounded painfully against my ribcage.

His breath ghosted my lips and I hooked my legs around his waist.

My reaction must have shocked him because he paused momentarily before a small smile made its way to his face.

Smiling myself, I patiently waited for Puck to regain himself.

He lowered his head, and just when his lips were a centimeter away from mine I swung my legs hard and then let go, using my forearms and upper body to flip Puck and send him facedown into a cluster of pansies a few feet away.

Rolling upright I tentatively checked to make sure Puck was conscious.

He let out a muffled grunt, and turned so that he lay flat on his back.

"_Damn_ Ice-boy taught you well..."

His eyes were closed and his expression was a mix of frustration and mystification.

I quietly slipped behind him and before I could think about it, bent over and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

Exiting the clearing, my combat lessons with Ash were the only thing stopping me from turning back around and staying by the jester's side for the rest of the night.

**Whoo! So thar she is. Again I'm so sorry for my extra late update.**

**But I'm already working on the next chappie.**

**I'm thinking a little Elena/Ash bonding time.**

**Maybe some brotherly advice. Maybe some secret spilling to him?**

**Lemme know what you all think. I love to hear it. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. Thanks to** **all of you who favorited or reviewed. it makes me so happy to see and it also gives me chapter ideas. **

**Also I was a little curious, and I don't mean this in a gross way but I get the feeling Puck isn't *ahem* a rookie to the game. IF you catch my drift. I mean maybe he is but from what I read of the Iron Knight, Ash isn't and so I would think Puck wasn't either. Tell me what y'all think.**

**And Thanks so so much to the lovely Queen of Air and Darkness. She beta'd for me and helped me so much with this its ridiculous. **

I walked until I was sure no one could see or hear me. When I reached a spot to my liking I looked around and then sighed, softly pressing two fingers to my lips. My hands shook slightly and I slid to the ground, resting against a tree.

My pulse raced from before and my breath was coming out in shaky gasps. I hadn't even actually kissed Puck and I was reacting like this. The real thing could very well give me a heart attack. The real thing? My mind wandered and I felt the tips of my ears heat up.

The way Puck's face had looked did not help my very vivid imagination. I just kept thinking about it, and all the situations in which I could get his face to look like that again.

I chided myself for being so inappropriate and tried to calm down but just then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I spun, instantly alert. I regained my composure a little when I saw that it was just Ash, but lost it again as my earlier thoughts rushed back to me. The thoughts weren't the only thing that rushed to my head: I could feel the blood pooling in my cheeks.

Ash held his hands up in defense and offered a small smile. "I went looking for you to start training and came across a very dazed and disoriented Goodfellow." The former Prince smirked and crossed his arms. "He was also lying flat on his back in the grass... Isirian leg toss?" He threw me a pointed look and I shrugged and nodded.

Ash sighed. "Since he's been messing with you quite a lot in the past few days, and now I find him beaten down in a field. I assume he did something to you."

I looked at him. Ash had been so sweet towards me the entire trip. Teaching me, making me laugh, and protecting me when I needed it. I truly saw him as a big brother, and it showed when he treated me like a little sister. Here he was, looking like he was going to go beat Puck into the ground, just because he upset me.

"He- It just got a little too...personal, Ash. It's no big deal."

He raised a dark eyebrow but kept his face otherwise neutral as he answered me.

"Elena- if it was no big deal you wouldn't have flipped him using a move designated to take down something that was 20 times bigger than you. He looked winded."

I took a deep breath and rubbed the side of my face.

"Ash, really. We have more important thin-"

"Elena. We both know that Goodfellow annoys me just as much as the next person. But I generally don't physically hurt him unless he's pushed me. Please. Tell me what happened."

I sighed but gave him the basic story. Ash listened patiently, waiting until I was completely done to speak.

"I knew of Goodfellow's interest in you, but I thought it was just him being 'friendly'. This is strange. Do his advances make you uncomfortable?" He questioned.

"Truthfully, I don't know. Most of the time I know he's just being Puck, then he hits a little close to home." I stated quietly, turning my face away from Ash.

He placed a hand on my shoulder, and spoke quietly. "Do you like Goodfellow?"

I glanced at him and almost decided to play dumb, but thought against it. I trusted Ash with my life. And it was pointless to try to lie to him. "I- I think I might. Meghan didn't tell you?"

He released my shoulder. "She let a few things slip out." At my outraged expression he quickly added "But not much. I suspected it for a while. You hide things very well." He gave me an impressed smile.

I managed a shy one in return. "Really Ash- how much did she tell you?"

He sighed and stepped away from me. "Enough. And I've seen enough from you to know that you feel very - ahem - strongly about him." His face lost its pale complexion for a split second after he said this and I wanted to scream.

"She TOLD you about that?!"

Ash shook his head. "Not everything. I just pieced things together. Elena - as good as you are at cover-ups, even you can't hide some things from people. Especially me."

I groaned loudly. So much for Meghan being my confidante. The girl lost all control when it came to Ash.

"It's okay. I trust you. And there's basically no one you could tell besides Puck. But if you told him..." I glared at him and Ash chuckled softly.

"Your secret is safe with me. But you know you are going to have to talk about it sooner or later."

"I know." I said chewing on my lower lip.

"It's going to be fine, you know. If you ever need us, Meghan and I are here. And don't be afraid to tell me if that idiot tries anything on you that you don't like. I have no problem breaking a few ribs... Or making sure he can't try to push himself on you."

His face held an invitation and I laughed. "Believe me. You'd be the first to know."

Ash held out his arm and I hooked mine into it. "Allow me to escort you back to camp, Elena. We don't want any mysterious animals trying to sneak up on you." He said formally and I giggled at his antics before the seriousness crept back in.

I sighed and leaned my head on his shoulder for a few seconds before pulling away. I straightened, bracing myself for whatever came, and we set off for camp.

**Well? What did you think? Give me lots of feedback. And I always like to hear your ideas you guys. Again, don't forget to thank the awesome Queen of Air and Darkness, if it wasn't for her. I'm not sure this would be up. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey my lovelies! I know I know it's been a while. Please don't be mad. I know I've neglected you guys but schools been comin down hard. Fortunately, my last day is on wed so to make it up I shall jump into this twice as hard.

But... The thing is I need you guys and your beautiful magical ideas. I am so stuck. Help me to remember. You guys have some of the most interesting and wonderful thoughts.

Now, lets see if we can't get this goin again.

~She-Wolf


End file.
